The Theory Of Love
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Polly's investigation into the mysterious thing that is love, is it a chemical reaction or is it truly a feeling? Kel/Polly mentioned


_Love is why do it, love is worth the pain.  
>Love is why we fall down and get back up again.<br>Love is where the heart lies and love is from above.  
>Love is this, this is love.<br>_**This = Love -The Script**

_**Polly POV**_

So, what is this emotion that everybody calls love? Well, according to my scientific research it is a different colour, feeling and temperature to each subject. For example, Chelsea Parker and her Posh Totties would see love as money while a hopeless romantic like Miss Annabelle Fritton would see it as a person. Despite this, love is the same type of thing. Most scientists would call love a chemical reaction within the brain when you lust or care for a certain individual but other, more spiritual scientists would call love an unexplainable emotion that cannot be bought or controlled.

My findings both contradict and match the current theories of the term love. This feeling is different in different situations. You see, love surrounds most people and other species of intelligent animals such as dolphins. So, love was in the eyes of the St Trinians when they left home for the first time. In this example, in case you were questioning, home would be St Trinians. The love, or unexplainable emotion, would be for the school and everyone that resides within it. Miss Fritton also carries love close to her heart as she is our mother, even when she is facing problems caused by us. Our mother, Miss Fritton, still carries love in her heart as she takes the brute force of the blow to protect us. Us, her girlies. There is also a type of love that resides in Flash, in some ways he is a father figure to the younger students. He may be a bad, extremely bad, role model but he is hard working and he does that work for us out of choice. His love is the love for our school which is most defiantly mixed with his lust for Kelly Jones. Obviously.

Love makes people do great and incredibly stupid things. However, most would agree that love is worth the pain that one simple mind can through. Most would say that the feeling of love is so joyous and exciting that whatever comes after it has to be so hard to deal with. Personally, I haven't conducted enough research or gathered enough evidence to calculate whether or not love is worth the heart-breaking pain that causes so many people. I haven't yet had the time to conduct such an experiment to discover or not if the emotional feeling or the chemical reaction is worth such a trauma. But, like all good scientists, I fully intend to find out.

Another example of love is that warm buzz which is in the soul of every city worldwide. From my research it shows that the residents of these cities are actually the key to unlocking the warm buzz of an atmosphere, it's simple really. The cities occupants are proud of the place in which they live in and this leads to their love and affection, an example of this love would be the clean up after those London riots. I suppose it didn't help that Taylor and her Chavs were mainly to blame for spreading around that costly anarchy across the whole of England; it was only natural for someone of her nature. The pride that resides in the city can be found elsewhere too, from personal experience I have found another specimen of this typical emotion. Love can be found in the blood of a hero who knows that where it is that they are going may be the lasts sights they see.

Love has been known to make people bow down in defeat and in surrender unnecessarily, it can make our break an individual. That would make love a deadly substance, if it were a physical thing it would be deadlier then Trinski. But, saying that love can build a person up from the ashes. I have witnessed this on numerous amounts of times during my time in St Trinians. I have seen both Miss Fritton and Kelly Jones build up Annabelle into the strong hearted Head Girl that she is today. Of course, Kelly dragged her to her bed but that isn't my tale to tale unless under the circumstance of blackmail or bribery.

The last part of my expertly conducted enquiry ends with something that the slightly delirious Camilla Fritton told me when she heard that I was conducting such an investigation into the human mind and heart. She asked me, quite bluntly as she isn't the type to beat around the bush with pleasant yet annoying small talk, about what I would do in different situations. Miss Fritton questioned me, and these are her exact words, "If you could be anywhere that you wanted be with anyone of your choice, doing anything that you wanted to do, what would it be and who would it be with?" Of course, I had to answer her honestly because honesty is indeed the best policy. I uttered the name that felt suddenly foreign in my mouth and more importantly, in this situation. The name I said? Why, if my memory tells me correctly then the name was Kelly Jones.

So, to conclude my investigation I have found out quite a few things. While you're feeling the effects of love, time while fly fast but you're the inexperienced pilot. You may crash and burn and feel as if the world is throwing impossible sums at you but that's all a part of the emotional attachment. So, is love worth the pain? That was my first hypothesis and the answer would be a defiant yes. Does love affect ones behaviour? Yes, it does in both positive and negative ways that depend entirely on the person. Finally, is love real? From my personal discoveries, love is an obvious and powerful presence that rests within and upon the Earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wasn't going to upload this but you never know, someone may like it.<br>**__**Review because Polly just practically admitted she has a thing for Kelly?**_


End file.
